A possibly big mistake
by HelloBatty73
Summary: A one night stand with Sasuke Uchiha left her pregnant, now both Sasuke and Sakura has to learn to deal with the consequences, and keep up with their college classes, will his attitude push Sakura too far? Will he ruin everything? Or will love spark? R&R please! Warning rated T for a reason! AU
1. That fateful night

**Thought of this randomly. So I hope you like it!**

_SUMMARY: __A one night stand with Sasuke Uchiha left her pregnant, now both Sasuke and Sakura has to learn to deal with the consequences, and keep up with their college classes, will his attitude push Sakura too far? Will he ruin everything? Or will love spark? R&R please! Warning rated T for a reason!_

**CHAPTER 1: **_That fateful night_

He pulled her towards the hallway in the club that would lead to the toilets. Once inside the hall he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, his still contained hardened length brushing her entrance through her panties.

"S-Sasuke" she moaned, he trailed kisses down her neck, he looked up at the toilet doors,

"Which one?" he asked, panting.

"I don't care" she whimpered, he pushed open the boys toilets and walked into the end one, furthest away from the door, his vision cloudy from pleasure and alcohol, so he struggled to lock the door, Sakura in the same state as him, he pushed her up against the toilet stall, grinding against her, she gasped, and he couldn't contain it anymore, he hastily undid his belt buckle, and pushed his pants down his legs, his member springing free, he pulled her panties down to her ankles, and thrusted into her, the alcohol numbing the pain of him breaking through her barrier.

She gasped, and he began to move in and out of her, she gripped onto him, as the pain began to dull and pleasure took over, half way through the alcohol began to wear off to a point they realized what they were doing, but they were both so close they didn't want to stop.

It didn't take long for her to come, he crashed his lips onto hers to muffle her cry of pleasure, he came shortly after spilling into her, gasping for breath, he pulled out, pulled up his pants, and put the toilet lid down on the seat and sat on it, he watched as she pulled up her panties.

"Were you a virgin?" he asked, she looked at him, and nodded, he cursed.

"What?" she asked,

"Look Sakura, that is your name right?" she nodded, "I hope you're not looking for a relationship or anything" he said, coldly, she stared at him, shocked.

"You asshole!" she shouted, and slapped him across the face, the force caused his face to turn to the right, her right hand remained in the air, as tears fell down her cheeks, Sasuke's own hand came up and cupped his left cheek stinging.

"Y-you slapped me?" he asked, and then growled at his stuttering,

"You're such a jerk Sasuke!" she shouted, as her tears turned to sobs, he looked up at her,

"Sakura" he said, reaching out for her, she slapped his hand away, and unlocked the door to the stall and ran out, and into the hall and out the club door.

Sasuke stayed sat in the toilet stall, his hand still on his cheek,

"Fuck" he whispered, standing up he left the stall, walking over to the sinks, and washing his face.

"Yo Teme!" Naruto shouted wrapping an arm around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke scowled.

"Dobe, you reek of alcohol" he said, Naruto grinned and fell, Sasuke just stepped over him, his headache intensified, he walked towards the bar, buying a few more drinks before he too left, stumbling out of the bar, how he managed to get back to his dorm room, without a car crash or being pulled over he'll never know.

He finally collapsed onto his bed at midnight and fell asleep.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sakura sat in her room, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them; she was leaning back against her head board of her bed.

After the incident at the bar with Sasuke, she had felt so dirty she had gone straight back to her dorm room, and threw up in her toilet in the bathroom in her dorm room, if you could call it a dorm room, It was more like a mini house.

After throwing up, she had taken a shower for twenty minutes, and then in the past two hours, she had taken two more. She felt like a slut. She knew about Sasuke Uchiha's reputation, he was very popular among the female students at Konoha University.

But hardly made it into bed with them, considering most of them were sluts, he just didn't want to deal with them, most likely because he thought they had STD's.

A giggle coming from the lounge room, alerted her to the arrival of her roommate, Ino, she heard Ino giggle again.

"Shh, Shika, I don't wanna wake Sakura" she heard her whisper.

"Sorry" he said, before groaning, _Oh god_ Sakura thought, she heard the bedroom door shut, followed by moans, Sakura grabbed her earphones, and placed them in her ears, before pressing play on her iPod, and turning it up till she couldn't hear them anymore, she had already taken medication to stop her headache, and the alcohol had worn off long ago.

She fell asleep at one in the morning, after turning off her iPod, she placed it on the bedside table, and laid down on the bed, she remembered the mistake she had made earlier that night, and a few more tears fell, she fell asleep ten minutes later, from exhaustion.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sakura awoke the next morning to a cup of coffee and a croissant on her bedside table, along with a note. Picking up the note and the coffee, she began to read the note, while taking a sip from her coffee.

**Hey sleepy head,**

**Thought you might need something**

**To help you wake up before classes, also **

**Thought something to eat, you're gonna need**

**It after all that alcohol last night, also**

**Some pain medicine, **

**Love Ino**

Sakura smiled at the note, and looked over at her the plate on her bedside table again, on the plate, behind were the cup of coffee was, was two tablets, upon seeing them she realized just how bad her head hurt, picking them up, and swallowing them both at the same time, she stood, heading for the shower, and then getting dressed, and heading for her first class of the day.

Walking into the classroom, she sat down in her seat, the seat next to her already filled, she used to love the seating plan that Kakashi gave them, now she hated it, mainly because Sasuke was the one sitting next to her, and the desk were in groups of two, it was the same in all the classrooms in the University.

She didn't even look at him, however noticed how he stared at her, and she thanked god that he was the only one to reveal anything last night, since she never took her skirt or shirt off and he had to pull down his pants.

"Sasuke, stopped staring at me" she said, annoyed, still not looking at him. She pulled out her notebook as Kakashi walked into the room, and began taking notes; the other downfall of the seating plan was that her seat was at the very back of the room, so no one would be able to see or hear anything that is said or down between them, and the desk are hard wood desks, so they go down to the ground (**A/N**_ Light in the academy in the series_).

She jumped when Sasuke touched her inner thigh with his hand, and cursed the fact she decided to wear a skirt today,

"Sasuke, remove your hand, now" she growled.

"You didn't like what we did last night?" he asked, with a smirk, she scowled,

"No" she said, he frowned and moved his hand higher up her thigh, she growled, "Sasuke, if that hand moves any higher, I'll snap your wrist" Sasuke decided to play it safe and move his hand, but only lower than it already was.

Sakura sighed, reaching down and taking his hand, she gently traced his palm. He stared at her, watching her movements, he sighed, pulling his hand away, she looked at him.

"I told you last night, I wasn't looking for anything else, it was a one night stand" she looked down, her waist length hair falling forward, covering her face, he looked at her, "Sakura?" he asked, reaching over, and moving her hair out of her face, but regretted it when he saw her tears.

"You know, you're a jerk" she whispered, but he still heard, "It still hurts a bit to walk, you definitely weren't gentle" he looked down, and didn't notice her blush.

"Sakura, Sasuke, is there a problem?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke looked up at him,

"No" he replied, his tone leaving no room for any further questions, Kakashi looked at Sakura, before turning back to the lesson, Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura, "Sakura-" she cut him off,

"Don't, please Sasuke, just don't" she said, wiping her eyes, then looking up at the board, copying down what was on the board.

"Sakura, are you gonna ignore me for the rest of the day?" Sasuke asked, they were in family and business class, it was taught by Kurenai, and it teaches you on how to raise a family, while one of you, or if you're a single parent it shows you how to juggle both.

Their next assignment is in groups, and it would be an assignment that would be done with the person currently sitting next to you, and what was bad, was that the assignment last for the rest of the year, and it was only a week into the first semester, and what was even worse, was that Sasuke decided to sit next to her today, because Ino sat next to her new boyfriend Shikamaru, which left the seat next to her open, Sasuke took it.

"Why did you have to sit next me?" Sakura growled, backing up her stuff, and getting ready to go back to her dorm.

"Because I didn't expect her to give us a project were we would have to pretend to be married for half the year before she gives us one of those annoying fake babies" he said, she clenched her fist, and left the room, he followed her.

"Sasuke. Leave me alone, and go find a girl to fuck or something" she said,

"Swearing is very unladylike" he said, she growled, and unlocked her door, walking inside, she slammed the door in his face, hearing him chuckle she growled in frustration, before walking into her bedroom, and stripped, before walking into her bathroom and started the shower, sighing in contentment as the water fell down her body.

Stepping out of the shower she screamed upon seeing Sasuke standing in front of her, he smirked, and she blushed, stepping back,

"W-What are you doing in here?" she asked, trying to cover her body from his view, and failing, miserably, giving up, she walked over to the railing behind him, she tried to reach for her towel, but he grabbed her and pinned her to the ground, she gasped as he pressed his body down onto hers, and she felt his hardened length press into her heat.

"No" she whimpered, and he looked down at her, sighing, he pulled away, she looked at him shocked,

"What?" he asked, "You think I would force myself onto you? You forget my dad runs the police force, and I do have manners" he said, _Hardly_ she thought, "Well, since you're not gonna help me with this little problem I have, can I use your shower?" she nodded, standing and grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her, she walked over to the cupboard in her bathroom, taking out a clean towel and placing it on the sink, ignoring the boy getting undressed in her bathroom.

"You have nice breast, it's a shame I didn't get to see them last night" he said, she blushed and quickly walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, she walked over to her draws, and pulled out some sweats and a tank top, after getting dressed she walked into the kitchen and pulled out her orange juice, pouring some into a cup she took a mouthful before placing the cup back onto the bench and turning around with carton of juice in her hand, she almost dropped it when she saw a shirtless Sasuke standing in front of her, a towel around his neck, and water droplets still on his chest.

Walking further into his the kitchen, he draped his shirt over the back of one of the four table kitchen table's chairs, and walked over to her, he reached behind her and picked up her glass of juice, and took a mouthful, before placing it back down.

"Hey!" she shouted in protest, he smirked,

"Relax, I only wanted a mouthful, it's too sweet for me" he said, she growled, and turned around, opening the medicine cupboard, she pulled out her birth control pills and picked up her cup to take another sip, only to drop the glass on the floor, causing it to shatter.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said, running over to her, catching her before she fell, he lead her away from the glass and over to the table, making her sit on the chair his shirt was still draped over, he then walked over to the broken glass, and cleaned up the mess, before walking over to Sakura, who still held her birth control tablets in her hand.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked,

"Is it possible to get pregnant you first time?" she asked, he looked at her confused,

"I don't know why?" he asked,

"Because I skipped three days, I had so much on my mind, I had no protection last night, and from what I remember, you didn't wear a condom" she said, he stared at her, frozen to his spot, before standing up and swearing, he leaned on the bench, before pulling out his phone an dialling a number.

"Who're you calling?" she asked,

"My mum" he replied, he held the phone up to his ear, the phone rang three times before someone answered,

"_**Hello?"**_

"Mum?"

"_**Sasuke-kun?"**_

"Yeah, I have a question"

"_**What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"**_

"Is it possible for a girl to get pregnant her first time?" he asked, the other end of the phone was silent,

"_**Sasuke what have you done? Did you sleep with a girl unprotected?"**_

"Yes mum, she forget her birth control three days in a row, and we were drunk, and it was her first time, mum please answer the question, is it possible?" he asked, he was actually scared now, he never fucked up this bad before.

Again the other end of the phone was silent.

"_**Yes Sasuke, it is possible"**_

"Fuck!" he cursed, and Sakura felt her heart stop, and she began to cry, Sasuke looked up at her,

"Mum I have to go, she's freaking out"

"_**Ok Sasuke-kun, set up an appointment with our doctor, then call me or drop by when you get the results" **_she said

"Ok, will do, by mum" with that he hung up the phone and walked over to her, "Sakura, it's gonna be ok" he said,

"No, no its not, I can't do this, it's my second year of college, and I'm only nineteen" she whimpered, he pulled her to him, and just held her, not sure what else to do,

**Ok this is my first college fic, so I hope you'll be nice, please? Anyway I gotta go, please R&R! Byez!**


	2. Month one

**Ok, chapter 2! Hope you like! Please let me know what you think! So sorry for it being late! **

_CHAPTER 2:__ Month 1_

"Sakura, its nothing to worry about" Sasuke said, as he watched the girl next to him write the notes down from the board that Kakashi had wrote, it had been three weeks since the incident at the club, and Sasuke couldn't get an appointment with his family doctor until late this afternoon.

"Nothing to worry about?" she repeated, looking at him, "It is too Sasuke, I could be pregnant, and quite frankly I don't think you're ready to be a father, you don't even understand the word 'responsibility'" she said, he scowled.

"I do too, if you're going to point fingers, you are also too blame" he said, she stared at him, "You should have kept track of when you were taking your birth control pills" he said, this time, she scowled.

"Oh, and what about you? You could have easily put on a condom" she said, he glared at her, "I thought you were always cautious of STD's?" she said, his glare hardened.

"That is none of your business, and besides, it worked out fine, you were a virgin, remember?" he asked, she looked down, and he instantly regretted saying that, he reached out and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Sakura, I'm sorry" he said, she didn't say anything, but her hand moved to her stomach, his gaze followed it, and watched as she rubbed it, "Sakura?" he asked,

"My tummy hurts" she whimpered, he reached over and placed a hand on her stomach, she shivered, "Sasuke, get me the closest bin" she said,

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, her hand went to her mouth,

"I'm gonna throw up" she said, he stood quickly, causing everyone to stare at him,

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke ignored him, and walked towards the closest bin, and turned around to see that Sakura had turned pale, and she lurched forward, he ran back to her with the bin, and placed it in front of her, and she instantly threw up into the bin.

He pulled her hair out of her face; the whole class was quiet as she continued to throw up into the bin, when she stopped, Sasuke pulled it away from her, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up, to see Kakashi.

"Sakura, you ok?" He asked, she nodded,

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said, Sasuke rubbed her back, "Sasuke" she whimpered, "Water" he nodded, opening his bag and pulling out his water bottle, and handed it to her, she took it and took a long sip.

"Sasuke, maybe you should take her to the nurse?" Kakashi said, Sakura shook her head

"No, I'd rather just go back to my room and rest" she said, Kakashi nodded, Sasuke packed up her things along with his, and helped her up, the two left the classroom as Kakashi began to teach again.

They headed across campus to the dorms, when Sasuke began to lead her towards the boy's dorms, she froze, and he continued to push her with just a hand on her lower back, once inside his dorm room, he made her sit on the couch as he disappeared into the bedroom.

"Won't your roommate mind if he comes back for lunch and finds a girl in here?" she asked, he walked out of the bedroom,

"No, because I don't have a roommate" he said, she looked at the door that lead to the spare room.

"Ok, how come?" she asked, he shrugged

"I never got along with them" he said,

"Why?" she asked, he sighed,

"Because every time they brought their girlfriends over, they'd just flirt with me until I paid attention to them, and even then it was just me kicking them out and then my roommate and I arguing, so I talked to the headmistress, Tsunade, and she agreed that having my own room would be better"

"Wait, you mean my aunt Tsunade, I thought she hated you?" Sakura asked, Sasuke groaned, sitting down next to her,

"Yeah, but she hated the fact I kept complaining to her, and I also said I'd buy her a bottle of Sake if she gave me my own room, in the end we compromised on something" he said, Sakura rose and eyebrow.

"And that was?"

"Five bottles of Sake" he said, she laughed, and leaned on his shoulder, he looked down at her, and sighed when he saw she was asleep, getting up, he was careful not to wake her, and carried her to his bedroom, he gently placed her on the bed, and covered her with the blanket.

His eyes traced her figure, and his gaze stopped on her stomach, his hand reached out and gently traced circles on it, he smiled a little, then his phone rang, he stood and walked over to it, looking at the caller ID he groaned, he had no idea how they got his number, but somehow his ex-roommates ex-girlfriends always got his number, this one, had been calling for ages, he even got her name, were Suigestsu got her, he'll never know.

The phone continued to ring, and he continued to ignore it.

He placed it down on the table, he turned away and walked over to the couch, sitting down, and he turned on the TV, and ignored the ringing phone.

"Whose _crazy red haired slut_?" he jumped and turned around and looked at Sakura, who was looking at his phone,

"Huh?" he asked,

"The caller ID, it says _crazy red haired slut_" she said, showing him, he took it, and pressed end,

"It's just one of my ex-roommates ex-girlfriends" he said, placing it back down on the table,

"Really? Do I know her?" she asked, he nodded,

"Yeah, it's Karin" he said, she let out a laugh, he smirked at her, and walked back over to the couch, sitting down, he picked up his notebook and began the homework he didn't do last night cause he had too much on his mind.

Sakura sat down next to him, she stared at the TV, suddenly Sasuke's phone alarm went off, and he looked over at it,

"Come on, it's time to go" he said, she nodded and they left, once inside his car, Sakura took out her phone, and began dialling a number, Sasuke looked over at her,

"_Hello?"_

"Ino, it's me, Sakura" she said,

"_Oh, hey Saki," _Giggle _"Shika-kun don't,"_

"I am so gonna throw up" Sakura said, "What are you two doing? Wait I don't want to know" Ino laughed as Sasuke rose an eyebrow,

"_Ok, I won't give you any details!" _she said, laughing, _"so what's up? Shika-kun don't! I'm talking to Saki!" _she shouted, Sakura shuddered,

"Just calling to let you know I won't be home tonight" she said, looking to Sasuke, who nodded,

"_What? Why?"_

"I'm staying at a friend's house instead"

"_Hmmm, ok! Bye!"_

"Bye" with that the two females hung up on each other, she looked over at Sasuke, who was smirking, "What's so funny?" she asked, he chuckled,

"The awkward moment when you call someone on the phone and they are about to have sex" he said, chuckling,

"Oh, you've done it before?" she asked, he shuddered,

"Yeah" he answered, "Last time I call my brother" he muttered under his breath, as he pulled into a parking space. Sasuke got out of the car, but Sakura didn't move, he sighed and walked around to her, he opened her door and held out a hand to her, she shook her head and stared down at the ground.

"Sakura I'll be there with you the whole time, I promise" he said, she looked up at him, and sighed, taking his hand she stepped out of the car and he shut the door behind her before locking it, they walked over to the entrance and he opened the door for her.

Stepping inside, Sasuke went to the reception and got the forms ready while Sakura sat in the waiting room, children stared at her, and women who were close to their due date glared at her, Sakura swallowed, what are they glaring at? She wasn't that young, she was nineteen, many people had children at nineteen, Sasuke himself was twenty, so there wasn't that much of a difference between them.

Sasuke came and sat down next to her, and the women's eyes widened, and some where drawling, Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist, and she blushed, she looked up at him, confused, and he just leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"To show them that I'm taken" he said, Sakura raised an eyebrow,

_What? _She thought, he chuckled, and kissed her cheek

"But Sasuke, we aren't together" she whispered,

"Yes, but they don't know that do they?" he asked, she blushed, and sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura Haruno?" a nurse called, Sakura stood up, followed by Sasuke, and they walked into a room, the door was closed and Sakura sat on the bed, the nurse took her blood pressure and left the room, leaving a paper gown for her to change into.

"Sasuke, what if I am pregnant?" she asked, he looked at her,

"Then we'll talk to your aunt and have you move into the spare room in my dorm, so that I can support you as much as I can" he said, she nodded

"Ok Sakura?" the doctor said, Sakura and Shizune looked to the doctor,

"You have got to be kidding me" Sasuke said, looking away,

"Sasuke?" the doctor said, Sakura looked from Sasuke to the doctor; she had bluish hair, tied up in a bun and a flower in her hair,

"Do you know her?" Sakura asked, the doctor looked at her

"So this is the girl your brother told me about?" she asked,

"Sakura, Konan, Konan Sakura" Sasuke replied, sighing, "Konan is my brothers fiancée" Sasuke explained, Sakura nodded shaking hands with Konan,

"Well let's get started then" she said, "Lie down please" she said, Sakura did as told and Konan lifted up the bottom of the gown and pulled out a long wand type thing, and turned on the computer screen,

"Whoa what's that?" Sasuke said, coming to stand at Sakura's side,

"Relax Sasuke, it won't hurt her, it'll be uncomfortable though" she said placing it between Sakura's legs and pushed it inside, Sakura made a little face, and Sasuke took her hand, "It's too early for a proper sonogram so we have to use this" Konan explained, looking at the screen.

It took a few minutes, and Sasuke continued to try and calm Sakura down by stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, and Konan stopped, and pointed at the screen "There you go, that's your baby, you look about three weeks or so along, I'll have the ladies in the reception area set up your next appointment for you" Konan said, Sakura sat up slowly, and stared at the screen.

"Congratulations" Konan said, leaving the room, Sakura stared at the image frozen on the screen for a few more minutes, before she started to cry again, Sasuke pulled her to him.

"It's ok Sakura, it's gonna be ok" Sasuke whispered, but deep down, he was unsure, he was scared, and he had no idea what he was going to do.

**Ok I know this took longer than expected, but I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


End file.
